gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Codename: C
Codename: C is the fourteenth episode of Gundam Build Fighters . Synopsis The tournament has reached its seventh period, and only one period now remains. Sei and Reiji have earned a good point score, and are working their way into the top group. Then the seventh period begins, with the announcement of a Gunpla Race. This is literally a speed race, where fighters compete for position during three laps of a special course constructed inside the arena. Sei's and Reiji's Star Build Strike uses its Discharge System to make an amazing starting dash. It looks like they'll finish the race in the lead, but Baker, the secretary of PPSE's Chairman Mashita, has prepared a huge trap in the special course. The Star Build Strike is headed for danger! Plot Featured Mobile Weapons Main *Abigorbine *BuCUE Tank *GAT-X105B/ST Star Build Strike Gundam *GX-9999 Gundam X Maoh *Hell Zeong Marine *NMX-004 Qubeley Papillon *PPMS-1M Kämpfer Amazing *RX-178B Build Gundam Mk-II *XXXG-01Wf Wing Gundam Fenice *侍ノ弐 Sengoku Astray Gundam Others * TAF-M9 Eagail * AMX-117L Gazu-L * RX-121-1 Gundam TR-1 (Hazel Custom) * RGM-109 Heavygun * SVMS-01O Over Flag * GAT-X103 Buster Gundam * XXXG-01D Gundam Deathscythe * RX-77-2 Guncannon * AMX-109 Capule * GF13-021NG Gundam Spiegel * MSM-10 Zock * AMX-117R Gazu-R * XXXG-01W Wing Gundam (Red colors) * Musha Gundam (SD version) * MSK-008 Dijeh * RX-78GP01 Gundam "Zephyranthes" * RGM-111 Hardygun * Geze * OZ-13MSX2 Mercurius * LM314V21 Victory 2 Gundam (Zanspine colors) * ZGMF-1017 GINN * PMX-002 Bolinoak Sammahn * MA-04X Zakrello * D-50C Loto * MA-06 Val Walo * MSA-003+FXA-05D Nemo-Defenser * ZGMF-X23S Saviour Gundam (Blue Colors) * ZM-S09G Tomliat * Fuunsaiki * GN-003 Gundam Kyrios * GF13-006NA Gundam Maxter * XM-01 Den'an Zon (with Twinrad) * EMS-10 Zudah (with Base Jabber) * TS-MA2mod.00 Moebius Zero * G-Armor * FLAT-L06D FLAT * RX-110 Gabthley Trivia * A new opening sequence debuts with this episode. * Mr. Ral reveals his age to China to be 35, the same age Ramba Ral was at the time of his sacrifice in Mobile Suit Gundam, as well as the number of years since the original airing of Mobile Suit Gundam(1979) and this episode(2014). * Several look-alike cameos are made by background characters in this episode, including Fonse Kagatie, Sarah Zabiarov, Soma Peires, Sergei Smirnov, Chibodee Crocket, and even a blonde Heero Yuy. **The cameo of Heero Yuy is notable as that there was a gender swap to make him a girl. This is likely a reference to the creation of Gundam Wing where the main male characters were created with heavy feminine features, as they were based off of female models. It's possible this was a shot towards the show's infamous bishonen nature. * The Katagie look-alike controls a V2 Gundam painted in the colors of the ZMT-S37S Zanspine. When faced with Mao's satellite cannon, he makes the V2 pull its beam wings around itself, almost exactly mirroring Uso Ewin's movements to defend against the ZMT-S33S Gottrlatan. The episode also served as an informal commercial for the High Grade Universal Century 1/144 scale V2 Gundam, which was released within the month of the episode's broadcast. * The next episode preview tagline, "What is it that the fighters seek?", echoes the promotional trailer for the second installment of Mobile Suit Gundam Zeta: A New Translation. In that instance, the answer was "Love".